User blog:IFauxy/weird story trend part 8: TORTURE SONG
Pokegeek: hhhh what now iFauxy: Idk SunsetKitten: .-. be bored for eternity... forever... and ever... and then ever.... yeah you guys probably get the right idea, right? Probably not, though. Queenturd: I know a good song! Komasan: PLEEAAASSSEEE don't make this be boring Queenturd: BABY BABY BABY OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH iFauxy: NOOO ITS THE SONG OF TORTURE Komasan: SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM Sunset: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ParinWaris: NO, I CAN'T. TAKE. IT *Grabs a revolver and shoots self, and gets sent to the screen* PokeGeek: There goes parin Queenturd: AND I'M LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH iFauxy: SHUT UP Sunset: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ParinWaris: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Komasan: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Gyradoes: *Lights the place on fire from the screen* GOOD LUCK ON YOUr JourNEY YOU ALL AND MAKE THIS PeRFECTo Or ElSe YOur COMING WITH US *Place blows up* Sunset: What's the next quest? Also, are there still 6 of us left? Pokegeek: YEP Screen2001: Next game is to win the chicken contest. The last one to finish will be eliminated. Are you guys ready for the challenge? Or just die in a pit of fire? Charles: Mmmmm fried chicken Sunset: Ready Komasan: I wanted icecream... Screen2001: Too bad, it's fried chicken, deal with it, if all you care about is Icecream then go die in a pit of fire with some icey icecream. So ready or not? Komasan: *gulp* Y-yes... Screen2001: Then begin! Sunset: Wait a minute, where's the fried chicken? Pokegeek: IM HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Komasan: *literally crying* Sarulu: *Puts on a bib* So..... patience, right? Screen2001: You idiots, you guys need to hunt for the fried chicken. You guys will be in seperate maps. Each map is different with different environments. So here's the board: Pokegeek: Since mine is a legendary environment, it's the best one..... right? Screen2001: Haha, let's say, it's the worst *Pokegeek gets summoned nearf a group of legendaries trying to attack* Pokegeek: CRAP Komasan: ICECREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screen2001: I scream, you scream, everybody scream *Komasan gets teleported into a icecream world* Komasan: ICECREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts eating the icecream instead of hunting for the fried chicken* Charles: I like that ;D *Charles gets teleported to a magikarp ocean filled with baby magikarps* Charles: AWWWWWWWWWWW Sarulu: Woo! *Sarulu gets teleported in a planet of.... doom fairies* Sarulu: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! AREN'T FAIRIES SUPPOSED TO BE NICE AND ALL? Screen2001: I didn't say it is a pixie fairy Sarulu: NOOOOOOO Epik: I like ghosts *Epik gets teleported to a realm of a haunted manor* Epik: Haha, not creepy at alllllllll................ *Flying stuff tries to hit Epik* SunsetKitten: Well, my favorite pokemon is a fire type, so nothing bad at all, right? *Sunset gets teleported to a pit of fire* Sunset: CRAP. The fried chicken is gonna be burnt D: Screen2001: No way anyone will live in the environment I have given them >:D Meanwhile... Skitty: ugh... where am I Cheesus: You are becoming jesus now Skitty: y Cheesus: u r the chosen one Skitty: oh Cheesus: I have a mission for u Skitty: what Cheesus: a snowy white cat thing that's obsessed with icecream is going to die because of her eating icecream instead of finding fried chicken. go save her Skitty: y the heck would I save komasan Cheesus: NOW Skitty: fine fine To be continued... Category:Blog posts